The NewFound Love
by PaigeLoganForever
Summary: A sweet smutty story to hold us over until Jan. 5. It is also a christmas present to the people who read, and add my stories to their fav. It starts off with an inoscent movie/sleepover between elena and damon-Enjoy!


_ Wow...I am officially on Christmas break! I am so happy and ready to write some new stories. Since I haven't a good enough reason to finish it, Forever Mine might not be finished for a long while. I just want to start fresh and type something short, but to the point. I am going to give it my best shot so be patient with me. Please review and read! I also want to thank the following people for reading and taking interest in my stories: jommyfan03, my 2 guys,edadaldal, monzandmolly,VampireDiaries5398,breanna826, tonemara,Mondo89, kaaaatie, Alyssa92, bluexeyedxgiirl, CarlieRoseCullen, CortneyLeane,Barbara SGB, and LoveEqualsNoGenderRaceReligon. You guys are amazing and I thank you! My christmas present to you all is this new story- its dedicated to you all. _

The New-Found Love

I lie in my bed, wide awake. I wasn't tired at all. I looked up at my clock and it read 11:00 pm. Another sleepless night. Its has been two days since our plan failed. I left the boarding house after it happened because Damon had been so pissed off. He is mad a Stefan for ruining the perfect plan. I blame it on Katherine; Actually I think everything is her fault, but if I don't stop myself from thinking about how I blame her for everything I will be pissed off too.

I pushed my face closer into my pillow, relaxing into in the softness. It was so soft and comfortable, but not enough to even make me tired at all. The light from my window lit up my room. Since Stefan left, I felt free. My whole life has gone up in happiness and my whole room seemed to be filled with light-whether day or night.

Everybody seems to have moved on too. Caroline left on vacation with Tyler and his mom to New York. Bonnie and Jeremy and Alaric have left to go camping in the mountains. Matt went to visit relatives in California. While everyone else is gone I am left here with Damon as my babysitter. Tomorrow I plan going over to his house with movies and junk food.

Now days, when I think of Damon, I feel a flutter in my heart. We have grown so close... I don't like being away from him but I know he needs to have some time alone. I felt a twinge of guilt for not at least calling him, but something tells me he has been watching me.

I also have a fear that my happiness won't last long... there is always something out to get me.

I pulled the blankets up over my shoulders because my skin began to freeze from being open to the cold night air, coming from my open window. I snuggled in my bed and pictured Damon's face before finally falling asleep.

When I awoke, I slipped my pajamas off, took a quick shower ( well not quick because the hot water was so soothing.) Then I quickly packed weeks worth of clothes. I grabbed my keys and drove to boarding house.

Fifteen minutes later, I stopped the car in front of the giant house. I reached for the door handle when I was yanked out of the car and into Damon's arms. "I am so happy you came...i was afraid you weren't gonna come because I was such a jack-ass last time you saw me!" he exclaimed.

I leaned out of his arms to look at him. He looked painstakingly hansom. "Damon, I only st ayed away to give you some space and time alone. Besides you have been slacking on your babysitting duties so I decided to come to you. Oh and I brought a gazillion movies and junk food!" I watched he mouth twist up into a smile.

"Well lets get to it then!" he pulled me into the house with vampire speed and I almost passed out when we stopped I caught my breath then looked up at him with a furious glare. I slapped him three times on his arms. His arms went up in defense but he was laughing.

"Damon that was not funny! You have to warn me before you start speeding around like that! If you don't warn me next time I might just have to slap your face!" I yelled but then I broke up into laughter.

"Oh I don't think you can cause damage to this sexy face Buffy." I gave him a warning glare and quit laughing. "Fine be mad but then I am not making you dinner." my ears perked up at the thought of him making me dinner.

"Dinner?" he nodded his head. I smirked and a flashlight went off inside my head. "Well if you don't want to fix me dinner, I guess I will have to leave later on tonight and eat some where else...then it might be too late to come back here, or maybe I will leave here now and go out of town for dinner...yeah that sounds good to me. See ya Damon." then I walked towards the door. Just like I had expected, Damon appeared right in front of me in seconds.

"Elena, I was kidding...please don't leave. I have missed you so much, even though it has been only two nights." he pleaded. I felt quilt rush over me and realized I had been acting like the very thing I hated; Katherine.

"I was just kidding too. You don't have to make me dinner, I will gladly stay." he smiled once again. I gripped his hand and led him up the stairs to his room. I took a chance to look around me. It was so nice here. It was quiet for once, and it was clean. There wasn't and fights or blood or glass breaking...it was just us two. When we reached his room I turned to him. "OK so would you rather watch "One Day" or "No Strings Attached"?"

"I am going to be brave and choose the chic flick first to get it over with." he said and jumped on his bed. I put the movie he chose in the blue ray player and lied in the bed next to him. Half way through the movie I ended up in his arms. I could feel his strong chest against my back. His muscular arms were wrapped around my waist. I could feel the warmth of his body on me. I felt so relaxed and at ease with him.

Every time I cried during the movie he didn't move, but at the end, when I cried out of happiness, he turned my face towards him and wiped the tears away. He smiled sweetly and said, "Well that was cheesy. Apparently you can't handle sad movies anymore." he joked. "I am going to fix dinner." my stomach growled right on cue and he disappeared with a smirk.

After Damon cooked the best tacos in the whole world, and after I thanked him, I ran up the stairs to change for bed. When I began to search through my bag I realized there were no pajamas. I forgot them on bed. I ran towards Stefan's room and I remembered I had taken them home. "Damon!"

"Yes miss Elenaaaaaa." he drawled out the a.

"I don't have any pajamas. So I was wondering..." I stopped there and he stripped his shirt off. I stood there in awe. I have seen Damon shirtless before, but man he was so hot! He had abs to top it all off.

"OK I know I am sexy but please quit staring. I am sure my shirt will look much better on you anyways." he smirked and chuckled.

"Umm, thanks." he nodded his head and walked to his room. I lifted the shirt up and sniffed it. He smelt amazing. I quickly stripped and put his shirt on. I took my hair down and ran though it with my fingers. The shirt barely passed my ass but I didnt care. I walked to Damon's room and leaned in the door way. Damon was lying in his bed, reading a book. He looked up sensing my presence. When his eyes traveled down my body, they almost popped out of his head. "I mean I know I am sexy but please stop staring." I joked. He chuckled. "I knew you would look way hotter in that than me." I laughed. "Well I am going to bed so night."

"Good night Elena." I smiled and turned to leave. I felt a cold breeze on the back of my arms and turned to face a very under dressed Damon. He reached his hand up and cupped my face. I placed my hand over his and leaned into him. He leaned down to kiss my fore head but I lifted my head up and our lips met. When they touched a shock went throughout my whole body. It was the best kiss I had ever had...even better than any of Stefan's kisses. It was a short, sweet kiss. I looked up at him and whispered good night once more.

I ran to the guest bedroom I had chosen and sat on my bed. I thought about what had just happened. I rubbed my fingers over my tingling lips. I kissed him! It felt so good too. I wanted him more than anything, but for some reason I lied back on the bed and relaxed. I soon fell asleep and I dreamt. In my dream I was with Damon. He was just holding me. In my dream I was completely calm and I didn't care about anything except him.

Damon was caressing my arms with the back of his hands and I was kissing his neck and chin. He looked so happy and peaceful. I looked into his bright blue eyes and said "i love you." I jumped up, and awoke suddenly. I need him so badly because I loved him. Every time he had ever saved me or hurt me or gave me flirtatious look or held me or danced with me I knew we belonged together.

Once again I ran through the hall in the boarding house. I ran without thought of anything besides reaching Damon. When I reached his room I pounced on him. "What the hell Elena!" he yelled out in surprise. I leaned down and captured his lips. I melted into him. At first he didn't respond, but when I traced my tongue on his lip he really began to kiss me. He kissed me like he hadn't ate for days, like we weren't ever going to see each other again.

I put my arms around Damon, running my hands over his back as he settled on top of me. We kissed with more passion and he held me tighter, his chest pressing down on my breasts. His tongue met mine as I probed into his steamy mouth. Minutes passed and I lost myself in his kisses, my heated skin melting into Damon's when he began to slow down.

He stroked my cheek as he lightly kissed my lips, making his way down my neck and shoulders. He moved the blanket off of him and kissed my neck once more. The tips of his fingers touched my breasts though his shirt and I peeled my shirt off. He slowly kissed around one of my nipples. He traced his fingers over the curve of my breasts and flicked a cautious tongue over my nipple. Becoming bolder he enveloped the tip of my breast with his mouth, sucking gently for a moment and moving his tongue around. Shivers ran down my body, his soft mouth was causing wetness to spread through my pussy and brought forth a moan from my lips.

Damon lifted his head from my chest and moved further down, leaving a trail of kisses on my body. He stopped when his head had reached my knees. He ran his hands up my thighs and back down several times before he started kissing my leg, just above my knee. He moved slowly, kissing one leg, then the other, barely making his way higher. My breathing was heavy now, waiting for what would come next. I yearned for him to stop teasing me.

Finally he stopped kissing my legs; he no doubt could see how wet I was. With one finger he touched my slit though my panties, hardly making contact. He began at the top and moved his finger down. He ripped them from my body and he started all over again. Then he moved back up my slit, but this time with his tongue. I moaned as he licked the outside of my lips. Slowly he pushed his tongue into me, licking upward. His tongue was joined by two of his fingers, holding my lips apart. Soon he was licking my inner lips, even sucking them into his mouth. But he didn't go higher. He was playfully torturing me, he was making me feel good but all the while knowing what I really wanted him to do.

"Higher Damon, please go higher," I begged, but he only pushed deeper into me. I moaned out loudly and began to rock my hips against his tongue. I moved my hands down and stroked the back of his head. The agonizing seconds passed but finally he moved.

There were no teasing fingers or licks this time. He engulfed my clit with his mouth and lightly sucked. Chills surged through me as I pressed down a little harder on Damon's head. He rolled his tongue over the swollen nub and my breath came in short gasps.

He pushed his tongue down on my clit and drew it further into his mouth. My body was writing around on our bed and I couldn't control my moans as he put more pressure on my clit.

I began to tense as he urged my body on towards climax. Waves of pleasure flowed throughout my body and my clit spasmed under Damon's tongue. I sank back into the pillows sweaty and weak. I took deep breaths and kept my eyes closed, still moaning a little in the afterglow of my orgasm.

Damon moved back next to me and turned me on my side, putting his arms around me. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead as my own euphoria wore off.

He held me tighter with his nose touching my own. I wanted to fall asleep in his arms but I still wanted to help Damon, who was hard against my leg.

I put my hand on his shoulder so he would lie on his back and I settled myself next to him. I kissed his neck just below his ear. I moved my fingertips slowly over his neck and shoulders, brushing over his skin. I brought my hand down to his chest, playing my fingers over the hair. I heard Damon give a sigh and I looked up at his face to see his eyes closed, a small smile on his lips.

I brought my head up and kissed his tender lips. I continued to kiss him and started to circle one of his nipples with my fingers. I stroked the tip and he moaned into my mouth.

I started kissing his chin and along his jaw. I kissed down his neck and paused to suck lightly on his smooth skin. I kissed further down his neck and onto his chest. I rubbed one nipple with my hand and put my mouth down over the other. This brought more moans from Damon. I moved my head back up near his ear, still toying with his nipple.

I slid my hand over his boxers and hearing him inhale sharply. "Oh Elena..." I kissed down his stomach, taking my time. I pulled his boxers down an inch and kissed his newly exposed flesh. I kept doing this until I was just above his pubic hair. I took his boxers off completely and watched him spring free.

I moved my fingers through his pubic hair and down to his testicles, careful not to touch his shaft. I gently touched his inner thighs, teasing him as he did me.

Slowly I brought my hand up. I touched my thumb to the base, moving it in a slow circle on the underside. Using my other hand I lightly stoked the sides of his hard shaft. I could see precum forming on the tip of his head and stopped stroking him. I put my finger over the wet tip and pulled it down the length of his penis, leaving a shiny trail behind it.

Still rubbing Damon with my thumb I moved my head between his legs. I touched my tongue to the base and moved up, licking up the precum that was dripping down his shaft. I ran my tongue up and down the sides of his shaft a few times before finally licking the head. I touched my lips to the very tip and moved my tongue in the smallest of circles. Very gradually I began to part my lips, letting him slide into my mouth.

I started to stroke his whole shaft and swirled my tongue around his head as a sucked harder. I rubbed gently refusing to move my hand faster and letting the pressure build for some time. I slowed my strokes and let my hand rest around the middle of his shaft. I moved my thumb in a circle on the underside again, this time at a spot I knew would drive him wild. I pushed my tongue against the underside of his head and slipped my lips down lower.

Damon was starting to get close; I could hear his loud moans as his body shook on the bed. I pressed more intently with my tongue and fingers while I sucked him harder than before. I pushed him closer and didn't let up as the first shots of semen began to fill my mouth. I swallowed it down and kept my mouth over his head held on to his shaft.

I could feel him softening between my lips as I licked up the last remnants of his climax. When he was completely soft I was no longer sucking him but kept my mouth over his shaft, which was now able to fit entirely in my mouth. I moved my tongue around gently and reached out with my hands to caress his legs and stomach. Slowly I removed my lips from his penis and rested my head on his leg.

I played with the hair on his stomach and gently moved my hand around his body. I was giving him a chance to rest but I wasn't letting him go to sleep. After a while I slid myself up next to him, putting my head on his shoulder. I touched his nearest nipple lightly, hoping to get him hard again.

He motioned for me to come closer and I climbed on top of him. He pulled me tight to his chest and kissed me. His kisses were deep and his breath was hot. I kept playing with his nipples and pulled away from his mouth every so often to kiss his neck and ears.

After some time I moved away from Damon's body to see he was hard. I straddled his legs and held myself up with one hand. I reached between my legs and wrapped my fingers around his hard cock. I squeezed it a few times but then Damon moved his hand over mine. I let go of him and lowered myself right over his hand. He moved his head up and down my slit making me tingle and getting himself wet. I ached to have him inside me.

Slowly I moved down and he slid his head into me. Inch by inch his shaft pushed my lips apart until finally I reached the base. Damon put his hands around my hips and pushed his own hips up slightly. I moaned at the feel of him buried inside me."God Elena I have waited so long for this!"

I rhythmically contracted my muscles, squeezing my pussy lips around him. "Make love to me Damon and take what's yours!" Soon I began to move up and down, sometimes pausing to grind my hips down against Damon's. I started to let more of him slip out of me before I would slide back down his shaft, listening to him moan. The feeling of his hard cock stretching me was beginning to get overwhelming. I moved faster, moaning while I moved my body in time with his.

"Oh god. Oh god Damon." My movements were more frantic as Damon held my hips tighter in his strong hands. Damon's groans were driving me to the edge as he was thrusting up into me. I plunged myself down one last time on his cock as orgasm shook through my body. My pussy tightened around him as the feelings subsided. I leaned forward, dropping down on top of him, letting him slip out of me.

Damon wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek. He gently rolled me over on my back and went on top of me. He kissed me, softly caressing my lips with his own and giving me time to rest.

Damon moved my legs apart and settled himself between them. I moved my hand down between us and guided him back into my sopping pussy. He had his arms tight around my body and held me close to him. I had one arm around his back and one behind his neck, allowing me to pull him toward me for a kiss. I loosened my grip and he began to move.

With slow, even strokes he started to build up the pressure again. He quickened his pace and I could hear him breathing heavily. I focused on his low, sexy moans as I tightened my muscles around him again. He started pounding his cock into me and held me more firmly. I could feel his body tensing and he pushed as deep into me as he could. I could feel him cumming between my pussy lips and he groaned into my ear, moaning my name.

"Elenaaaa"he moaned. I took his head and pushed his face into the crook of my neck. "Bite me."

"No, I can't." his voice gave him away because I could tell he wanted me- all of me. I lifted his head up towards mine. "I love you Damon." his eyes sparkled with tears.

"What?" he asked smiling like he couldn't believe what I said. "I love you...forever and always so please bite me." I smiled. After five minutes of tears streaming down his face and staring at me with intense passion in his eyes he stated "I love you too." and he bit me. I felt no pain; only pleasure. His bite sent waves of pleasure throughout me and I came again. I looked up at him. "Tell me again."

"I love you." I said softly. He rolled over, pulling me on top of his chest. "I love you too Elena." I kissed his chest and he chuckled. "I could get use to this."

"Me too." I murmured before falling asleep with Damon Salvatore; my new-found love.

_,_


End file.
